


The Sweetest Kind of Torture

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 30 minute sprint, Chocolate Blow job, F/M, Klaroserver Sprints, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, prompt, silk scarf bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Thirty-minute challenge using the prompt, “Caroline ties Klaus up on New Year’s Eve with silk scarves and licks melted chocolate off his abs.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	The Sweetest Kind of Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleMorte180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/gifts).



A/N So klaroline-event on tumblr recently opened up a Discord server. We had a 30-minute challenge using the prompt, “Caroline ties Klaus up on New Year’s Eve with silk scarves and licks melted chocolate off his abs.” This is what I came up with. WARNING: This is exactly 30 minutes of writing with minimal proofing. No plot, no context, just straight to it. This is dedicated to idiot--wind and BelleMorte180. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Caroline leaned in as she tied the silk scarf around Klaus’ wrist, rubbing her breasts in his face as she secured the second to their St. Andrew’s Cross. He breathed in the scent of her, an intoxicating blend of gardenia and sunshine. He’d never been one for being on the bottom, but it was New Year’s Eve, and the married man had promised his new wife anything.

He regretted that decision when she walked in with a pot of melted chocolate.

“Caroline…” he growled as she slowly shimmied out of her blue cocktail dress. He’d been rock hard since she’d first stripped him naked. How much could one man be expected to take? She held his eyes as she reached behind her and unsnapped her lacy black bra and slowly rolled her matching thong down her legs.

Rather than staying naked, she tied a tiny French maid’s apron around her waist, leaving the entirety of her perfectly heart-shaped ass bare for his pleasure. Oh, how he would spank her for this later. “Wouldn’t want to get myself dirty,” she teased with a wink as she slowly stirred the fondue pot.

Klaus eyed her carefully as she artfully coated a strawberry in thick Belgian chocolate. “Careful how you play this, love,” he purred dangerously, eyes flashing with thinly veiled excitement.

“Hey, you promised me anything, and my fantasy is to lick melted chocolate off your abs while you’re tied down with silk scarves. Is that really so wrong?” she quipped, making his cock bob up and down at her words. He was fucking speechless. Caroline slowly strutted over to him in nothing but her black stiletto sandals and the tiny apron that hid nothing. She held the berry up to his lips, prompting him to slowly and sensually bite into it, deliberately licking her fingers clean.

“Delicious,” he purred as he blatantly stared at her breasts.

“Oops,” she said sweetly as she dropped a glob of melted chocolate right on his stomach. “Don’t worry, Mr. Mikaelson,” she teased with a wink, “I’ll get you cleaned up.” The nearly naked blonde dropped to her knees, setting the fondue pot down beside her. She looked up at him as she slowly ran her tongue up the line of his abs, moaning when she licked up the tasty morsel. He growled out loud when she picked up the silver spoon and carefully dribbled steaming chocolate all over his chest and down, down, down to the base of his shaft as it bobbed just in front of her lips. “I made a mess.” She flashed him a fake pout at her faux clumsiness.

Klaus smirked down at his wife. “Best clean that up, love.”

Caroline nodded up at him with big eyes, breasts scraping against his shins as she knelt before him. She rose up on her knees, holding his fiery gaze as her tongue darted out to lick at the warm chocolate. Her eyes closed as the taste of chocolate combined with her husband overwhelmed her senses. He always tasted like earthy cedar and spicy sandalwood. She could feel her slick dripping down the inside of her thighs as she slowly licked away every last drop. Once it was all gone and he was left with a sticky sheen, she picked up the spoon again.

Klaus hissed when he felt hot, melted chocolate coat every inch of his erect cock. Caroline giggled at the noises he made. “I’ll get you for that, you little minx,” he promised, smirking. She looked forward to it. He threw his head back against the padding of the cross when her hot lips sucked in just the tip of his head, her tongue swirling around to taunt and tease him. She took her time slowly dragging her tongue up and down as she removed the chocolate. Finally, mercifully, she swallowed his shaft to the back of her throat, moaning at the sweet and salty taste.

“Fuck, sweetheart, just like that,” Klaus groaned encouragingly, moving his hips to meet her thrusts. He could feel his balls starting to tighten as she massaged them, tugging them one at a time as her other hand worked him up and time in time with her talented mouth. He felt himself about to fall over the edge when she suddenly stopped.

“That’s enough of that,” she decided, wiping her hands on her apron, not that it would do her much good. They were both a sticky mess, and it would only get worse when Klaus got his revenge. His eyes flashed, a low rumble emitting from the back of his throat when she spun around, looking over her shoulder to hold his gaze as she untied the knot on her tiny apron. Once she was left in nothing but her strappy sandals, she walked over to the cross. Intertwining their hands, she climbed up on top of him, teasing his head with her soaking core.

“Caroline…” he growled out as she writhed around on top of him, breasts right in his face. He leaned forward and took one nipple between his teeth, surprising her. She yelped, slipping just enough for him to thrust up into her halfway.

“That’s cheating,” she chided as she pulled up, rubbing her clit against the tip of his cock. His sole reply was a devious smirk, dimples cutting into his cheeks. She moaned as she used him to stimulate herself over and over before finally lowering herself down his shaft. “Fuck!” she moaned once he was fully sheathed within her warm, wet center. She could feel the sticky remnant of the choclate between them, and the strange sensation only added to her pleasure. She set a slow rhythm, but Klaus was _not_ having it. He bucked his hips up into her, warning her that he was at his breaking point. “Bad boy,” she chided playfully, nipping his lip before shoving her tongue down her throat.

The faux insult was Klaus’ breaking point. He ripped away the silk scarves binding him and wrapped him arms around her back before falling to his knees. Her scream of surprise made him chuckle as he held her pinned to their antique carpet with one hand. He quickly grabbed the fondue pot and drizzled chocolate all over her heaving breasts, coating her nipples with the warm, gooey substance enough for her to cry out. Thrusting his cock into her, he leaned down and buried his face in her chest, tugging at her rosy buds as he slammed into her pussy over and over.

Klaus devoured his wife inside and out, his tongue running up and down the valley of her breasts as he tried in vain to clean her up. Finally, he gave up and kissed her passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist. He thrust into her in a punishing rhythm, his thumb snaking between their chocolately bodies to massage her clit. A few more pumps and she fell over the edge into a messy orgasm. Her fleshy walls convulsed around his cock and he fucked her hard and fast to prolong her pleasure. Once he felt her coming back down, he bucked into her a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside her.

Caroline was seeing stars by the time her husband finally rolled off of her. Looking down at the destruction she’d wrought, she whimpered when she realized they’d destroyed her antique carpet. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he promised, reading her thoughts. She looked up at him sheepishly, going to him happily when he pulled her to his sticky chest. “Happy New Year, sweetheart,” he whispered as he kissed her temple.

“Happy New Year.”

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a kudo and a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
